


Mały biały papierek

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Origami, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	Mały biały papierek

— Jeszcze... tylko... to małe zgięcie... i będzie już prawie...  
  
Neville już od trzech godzin pracował nad łabędziem. To był ogromny ptak, kolorowy, niemalże nierzeczywisty. Tak właśnie go sobie zaprojektował — będzie ucieleśnieniem całego piękna, jakie mu odebrano. A jakie mógł sobie choć częściowo zwrócić za pomocą tego dzieła. Zbudować, uprzedmiotowić i ubrać w atomy wszystko to, co stracił bezpowrotnie. Co czasami wracało do niego w malutkich, pojedynczych papierkach od mamy. Chciał sam sobie pokazać, jak wiele stracił.  
Mógł spojrzeć na to. Mógł w każdej chwili obejrzeć całą swoją kolekcję przeróżnych zwierząt, kwiatów, ludzi, a nawet krajobrazów. Paradoksalnie — _widział_ swoją stratę. I to bolało. Ale Neville _lubił_ ten ból, bo on mówił, że to wszystko było rzeczywiste, że kiedyś naprawdę istniało, ale skończyło się, zanim mógł zdać sobie sprawę, że to _jest_ w danej chwili, że to _posiada_. Strata nadeszła, zanim zyskał świadomość.  
  
_Bolało._  
  
~*~  
  
Na zawsze już chyba zapamięta jedną łzę, jaka spłynęła po policzku matki, gdy wręczała mu cały koszyczek niebieskich papierków po Irysach. Zbudował z nich długą, krętą rzekę. Wzdłuż niej poustawiał wiele drobnych, papierowych kwiatów z żółtych i fioletowych opakowań po cukierkach. Kilka tygodni później mama dała mu taki sam koszyk papierków w kolorze brązowym. Pamiętał, jak bardzo cieszył się z tych postępów. Ona umie segregować! Rozpoznaje kolory! Układa przedmioty, stosując się do pewnych reguł! Neville był wtedy tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że od razu poszedł do uzdrowiciela, by mu powiedzieć o poprawie stanu matki.  
Nigdy nie zapomni tego cichego głosu starszego mężczyzny, który powiedział mu, że choroba jego mamy jest nieodwracalna, a odróżnianie kolorów o niczym nie świadczy. To tylko poprawa jakości wzroku. Nic więcej. To _normalne_ , to _nic nadzwyczajnego_ , to _nie jest żaden postęp_.  
Nawet delikatny dotyk dłoni uzdrowiciela na jego ramieniu w niczym mu nie pomógł. Strącił rękę i odszedł szybkim krokiem.  
  
W domu zbudował ogromną górę z brązowych papierków. Stromą, pełną jaskiń i ostrych głazów. Pod nią postawił małego ludzika. Tak małego, że nigdy nie zdobyłby tej góry, choćby wspinał się po niej latami i próbował pokonywać każdą przeszkodę, nie bacząc na niebiezpieczeństwa.  
Jeden jedyny raz użył czarów przy swoim origami. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Zawsze chciał _poczuć_ to wszystko, co utracone, _poczuć to fizycznie_. Tylko w ten sposób mógł tego doświadczyć.  
Domalował różdżką czarne włosy i czerwony herb Gryffindoru na piersi ludzika. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał wielkie N po środku mundurku.  
A potem rozpłakał się po raz pierwszy z powodu matki i już nieżyjącego ojca.  
  
~*~  
  
— Cześć, mamo, to znowu ja. Tak pomyślałem sobie, że mógłbym zapytać uzdrowicieli i wziąć cię na spacer, spójrz, taka piękna pogoda, co ty na to?  
  
Neville wszedł do sali, gdzie jego mama leżała już od kilkunastu lat. Od zaledwie roku — sama. Bywał tam regularnie od śmierci ojca, wcześniej przychodził wtedy, gdy mógł. Teraz, po ukończeniu Hogwartu, miał dużo czasu, więc zjawiał się z wizytą codziennie. I codziennie dostawał kilka nowych papierków.  
  
Alicja Longbottom popatrzyła nieprzytomnie na syna i wróciła do biernego przyglądania się jaskółce siedzącej na gałęzi za oknem. Neville zadrżał mimo woli; powinien przyzwyczaić się już do tego. Do tej bierności matki, do jej kompletnego oderwania od rzeczywistości, do jej obojętności.  
  
Powoli sięgnęła ręką ku stolikowi, wzięła stamtąd mały biały papierek i podała mu go. Jedyny łącznik ze światem. Swoista forma listu, jaki wysyłała mu, gdy przychodził. Zawsze pomięty, zawsze pusty. Nigdy nie namalowała choćby cienkiej kreski, nie wspominając już o jakichkolwiek słowach. Ale Neville przyjmował każdy _list_ matki i pisał jej odpowiedź. Równie absurdalną, co i ta jej wiadomość. Robił origami, którego ona nigdy nie ujrzy. Nie dostanie odpowiedzi, bo to bezcelowe. Nie zrozumie jej, tak jak on nie rozumiał pustych listów mamy, mimo tak wielu prób.  
  
Wyszedł ze szpitala. Słońce, które przed chwilą wychwalał, zaczęło go drażnić.  
  
~*~  
  
Neville wiedział, że nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tamtego odejścia bez słowa. Kiedy tego samego dnia wieczorem dostał list — tym razem prawdziwy, napisany czarnym atramentem na suchym pergaminie — opadł na fotel i spędził na nim całą noc. Nie spał ani minuty. Patrzył za okno, gdzie stara lipa przesłaniała widok na okolicę swymi gałęziami. Nie było na nich żadnego ptaka. Już nie.  
  
Rankiem zniszczył prawie całą kolekcję jednym celnym _Incendio_. Użył czarów, by już nigdy nie _poczuć fizycznie_ niczego. Odeszło i nie wróci nawet pod postacią papierków.  
Zostawił tylko niedokończonego łabędzia, na budowę którego nie dostanie już nigdy ani jednego papierka. Zostawił go, by zawsze mu przypominał, że szczęścia nie da się zbudować, uprzedmiotowić i ubrać w atomy, co wmawiał sobie tak długo. Zmarnował tylko czas na próby przywrócenia go sobie, podczas gdy ono odeszło. Zarówno materialnie, jak i duchowo.  
  
_Bolało._  
  
~*~  
  
_Szanowny panie Longbottom,_  
Z wielkim żalem musimy zawiadomić Pana, że Pańska matka zmarła dziś, dnia 12.07, o godzinie 17:47 w sali szpitalnej nr 138.  
Przyczyną zgonu była długoletnia choroba oraz wycieńczenie organizmu.  
Z wyrazami głębokiego żalu,  
Dyrektor Szpitala Św. Munga  
Euzebiusz Feddith


End file.
